<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Your Fault, Not Mine by haildiggory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905423">It's Your Fault, Not Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildiggory/pseuds/haildiggory'>haildiggory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haildiggory/pseuds/haildiggory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and after a particularly eventful match, you find yourself engaged in a very heated argument with Oliver Wood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Your Fault, Not Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wood is very underrated and he's my precious baby, so I felt obligated to write this. And yes, I am a sucker for the enemies to lovers trope, so enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the second Quidditch match of your last Quidditch season at Hogwarts and you were very angry.</p><p>Stupid Oliver Wood couldn't keep his stupid team in check, and as a result you were down both a Chaser and a Beater. 

You hadn't thought that Gryffindor would be so aggressive, especially not when they always accused your team of cheating. 

Right after Angelina Johnson scored, you swooped down and snatched the Quaffle right in front of Alicia Spinnet's outstretched hands and started racing across the field.</p><p>"Y/N! Watch out!" You recognized Draco's voice and turned your head to the side. </p><p>A Bludger was racing right at you, and your other Beater was across the field. You dove down, still clutching the Quaffle, and darted back up so you were a few feet from the Gryffindor hoops. You leaned slightly to the right, trying to get Wood to go to that hoop.</p><p>Miraculously, he fell for it, and you hurled the ball through the center goalpost, and you shot Wood a smug look as you flew away from him.</p><p>You looked around, trying to locate the rest of your team, only to see a Bludger collide with Draco. </p><p>He went flying off his broom and crashed to the ground a few feet below. You whipped your head around to see Fred and George Weasley high-five before flying off. You raced down to the field, where Draco was whining and groaning in pain.</p><p>The match was over less than ten seconds later, when Harry Potter caught the Snitch. The rest of your team and the Gryffindor team flew down to meet you on the ground. </p><p>"Pucey, take Malfoy to the hospital wing and have him looked at," you ordered. Adrian helped Draco up and the two of them walked off the pitch.</p><p>"The rest of you, go shower, and if you're hurting, go see Madam Pomfrey and don't bother me about it."</p><p>The two remaining members of your team scurried off the pitch. By now most of your team had learned that when you lost a game, there was not a thing they could do to escape your wrath other than stay out of your way.</p><p>You turned to face the Gryffindor team.</p><p>"Wood!" You snap, storming right up to him. </p><p>"Your stupid Beaters almost got my Seeker killed!"</p><p>"That's part of the game, Y/L/N! Clearly you're not fit to be captain if you can't remember the basic gameplay of Quidditch."</p><p>"That's rich, considering you always preach fair game and yet, when I'm down two players, you suddenly decide to have yours target my Seeker!"</p><p>Wood rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'll deal with this. Everyone hit the showers. Good job today." He waved his team on, so that it was only you and him standing on the field.</p><p>Wood turned back to you.</p><p>"If your team wasn't so bad at communicating, you might actually win games. I mean really, this is your fault," he said condescendingly, taking a step towards you.</p><p>You started backing up.</p><p>"My fault? This is your fault, Wood! You can't keep your damn team in check." You continued to back up until your back hit the wall of the stands.</p><p>He marched up to you.</p><p>"How can you criticize how I captain my team when yours is completely terrified of you?" He hissed.</p><p>You suddenly became aware of how close you were. His feet were planted on either side of yours, and he was leaning over you. You immediately forgot what you were arguing about.</p><p>Wood looked down at you. </p><p>"Y/N-" he started, but was cut off by your lips smashing against his.</p><p>His hands came up to tangle in your hair and he pressed you harder against the wall. Your hands grabbed his hair and his neck and pulled him as close to you as humanly possible.</p><p>After a while you had to come up for air. Oliver looked at you, a playful smile on his face.</p><p>"How long have you wanted to do that for?" He grinned cockily.</p><p>You shove his chest and move away from him, but you can't help the smile that breaks out.</p><p>"You tell anyone about this and you're a dead man, Oliver Wood."</p><p>"So I take it we'll be doing this again?" He asked.</p><p>You only shake your head and grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>